


I Know You Want It; I'll Let You Have It

by slashter



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: ...although there is a bit of plot I guess lmao, Barebacking, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and their sex lives but that's about it, but now they're just friends, mentions of past Harry/Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashter/pseuds/slashter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The question pops up right after Louis and Nick have had sex. Like,</i> right <i>after.</i><br/><i>"You…what?" Louis says, in reply to Nick, his eyebrows raised.</i><br/><i>"I want you to fuck me. Like, I want you to top for me." Nick says, biting his lip.</i></p><p>[Or the one where Nick wants Louis to fuck him and Louis can't stop thinking about it]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know You Want It; I'll Let You Have It

**Author's Note:**

> okay, okay. this was written on my phone at various times of the day but mostly while I was marathoning the office/in class not paying attention bc I'm an a++ student apparently  
> the idea just popped into my head from nowhere oop bc I thought there is a lot of tomlinshaw fic but not much (or any that I've seen) where louis tops and nick bottoms sO
> 
> also listen...i tried to 'britpick' this myself okay. okay. a lot of things may not be as british as I'd like them to be...i apologize for that lmao. 
> 
> also also we can assume this is non-au but like louis & nick have been in a relationship for a while and everyone they're close to knows but they're not really out yet to fans/the public etc 
> 
> ~Title is from Bang Bang by Jessie J. ft Ariana Grande & Nicki Minaj 
> 
> **Disclaimer:**  
>  I do not know anyone in or directly associated with One Direction or Radio 1. This is pure fiction.

\------

 

The question pops up right after Louis and Nick have had sex. Like, _right_ after.

Louis has just finished riding Nick, has just lifted himself off of Nick's dick, has just peeled off the used condom and tossed it in the trash, flopping down next to Nick right after, when Nick brings it up. He's still coming down from his orgasm, for fuck's sake, the sweat at his hairline not even cooled down yet.

"You… _what_?" Louis says, in reply to Nick, his eyebrows raised. Nick blushes a bit, which is pretty ridiculous, to be honest, but it's still fucking cute, and Louis hates himself for thinking that. 

"I want you to fuck me. Like, I want you to top for me." Nick says, biting his lip. "I mean, it's more that, like, I want to bottom. I haven't in a while, obviously, because of, like, you, and I know you usually just like to bottom, especially with me, but if, like, you'd be willing to--"

"Nick." Louis interrupts, raising an eyebrow. "You want me to fuck you." He repeats, but not like a question, because it's not. It's what Nick wants, plain and simple.

Nick lets out a shaky exhale. "Yes."

Louis tilts his head, as if he's thinking about it, and watches as Nick gets more and more antsy the longer Louis stays silent. He waits till Nick is legitimately squirming with anticipation before breaking out into a cool grin. 

"Okay." He says, and Nick looks absolutely floored. 

"What? Fuck, you're serious? You're okay with it?" He asks, and Louis rolls his eyes. 

"I know I may _seem_ like a stereotype--" Louis starts, and Nick smirks. Louis reaches over and smacks him on the arm. "But I _have_ topped before, y'know."

Nick looks genuinely surprised. "Wait, with whom? Like, one-night stands, or--"

"With Harry." Louis blurts out, without thinking, then blushes red, covering his face with his hands. He peeks through his fingers and finds that Nick's _laughing_ , of all things, silently cackling and looking absolutely overjoyed. 

"Oh, _god_ ," he says, beaming. "Remind me to ask him about it. Wait, fuck--I'm going to text him about it right now."

"Nooooo," Louis whines, pouting and weakly patting at Nick's chest in an attempt to get him to stop typing away at his phone. It doesn't work, obviously, and Nick is fucking giggling at Harry's reply. 

"What." Louis says, suddenly full of energy, turning himself over and climbing on top of the mess of Nick's flailing limbs in an attempt to get at his phone. " _Nick_!" He cries, and Nick just laughs and tosses his phone to the other side of the room, knowing full well that Louis is far too lazy after sex to try and get it. 

"You're the worst." Louis says, pinching Nick's nipple especially hard. Nick yelps and covers his chest, pouting. 

"Apparently _you're_ not," Nick replies, smirking. "According to Harry."

"Nick, I _swear to God_ \--"

 

\------

 

The next time the topic of discussion is brought up is about a week later, when they're taking Puppy out for a walk. Louis is feeling particularly bitchy and snug today so he's even holding Nick's hand in public. Screw the paps. 

"So." Nick starts, as Puppy begins to eagerly sniff the bottom of a tree trunk. Louis turns to him expectantly. Nick smirks. "I had lunch with good 'ol Hazza today."

Louis groans in response, leaning forward and resting his forehead against the tree trunk. "Why are you telling me this?" 

"You're not like--you're not the _least_ bit curious about how I feel about the fact that you've fucked Harry?" Nick asks, cocking his head. 

Louis' lips press into a tight line. He's really tried his hardest to avoid these conversations, hates the fact that Nick even _knows_ that Louis and Harry were a thing, albeit years and years ago. 

"I really don't want to discuss me and Harry's now non-existent sex life." Louis starts, and Nick raises his eyebrows. Okay, maybe Louis' tone is a tad defensive. "I don't like discussing it in general, but I _especially_ don't want to discuss it with _you_."

Nick _laughs_ , of all things, and Louis glares at him, furious. 

"It's not fucking _funny_." 

"It is, kind of, if you think about it. I tried to imagine the two of you as idiot teenagers trying to make the sex work. I imagine it wasn't too amazing--though Harold was adamant you did a good job--but I'm sure he said that just because he knew I wanted to bottom and he didn't want us to stop trying it out just in case you were actual shit at it."

 

Louis' boiling. He's going to explode, he knows it, and he knows that Nick knows it too, if the man's smug expression is anything to go by. He can feel his body ready itself for an outburst, his fists clenching, his jaw tightening. Then he looks up at Nick, like _really_ looks at him, and freezes, because by now, he can read Nick better than he can read himself. 

Nick's got a cocky smile on his face, yeah, but it doesn't reach his eyes, which still look worried and unsure. His hands are twitching, moving about, in and out of his pockets, fiddling with Puppy's leash, the complete opposite of the calm, still demeanor Nick has when he's legitimately confident. 

It's like a pair of scissors to the balloon of anger inside of Louis, cutting the tie off, and all of a sudden he deflates, sighing as the fight inside of him crumbles. Nick watches his expression change cautiously. 

Nick will never admit it in a million years--and to be fair, neither would Louis--but he's fucking _worried_ , isn't he? Louis' eyes search Nick's face and he can see that fear embedded in his features, those unsettling questions he's asking himself about if Harry wasn't just trying to make him feel better and if Louis and Harry really did have the best sex ever and if Nick could even _compete_ with Harry in Louis' mind which--yeah, it's a bit completely idiotic, because Louis is so, _so_ gone for Nick it's ridiculous, and this is Nick's stupid way of showing he's feeling insecure because he'd never say this out loud. He'd smile and say he's fine but he'd stew about this internally for hours and then blow up all of a sudden, locking himself in his bedroom for days and leaving Louis' calls and texts unanswered. 

Nick really is a total blubbering idiot. Louis smiles as the weight of the situation kind of lifts off his shoulders. He suddenly really wants to kiss Nick. 

 

So he does--right then and there, pressing their lips together and wrapping his arms around Nick's neck. It's a bit uncoordinated and definitely not even close to being in their Top Ten Kisses but it's still exactly what Nick needs--Louis feels a bit smug about knowing that--and when they break apart, Nick's cheeks are pleasantly pink, a small smile on his face. 

"It was probably shit." He answers, the first break of the silence that's built up over the past few minutes. "Scratch that--it was _definitely_ shit. And I'm not saying this to be nice to you, Nicholas. We were teenagers and we barely knew how lube worked and neither of us knew what we were doing in general, but we both managed to get off anyways." Louis sighs, then frowns. "I hate it when you make me admit I'm shit at things."

Nick shrugs nonchalantly, but Louis can see the relief settling over him like a warm, thick blanket. "It's fun to watch."

Louis rolls his eyes and grabs Nick's hand, steering him and the now-restless Puppy back onto the walking path. He interlaces their fingers together. It's kind of fucked up how neither one of them will ever verbally admit to this being one of those 'relationship talks' that regular people have, since both of their egos are far too big to do so, but it's nice that they both understand that they had one regardless. 

They walk silently for a few more minutes--Puppy's done its business, it seems, since the dog seems to be trotting along happily now, barking at small insects--and Louis sighs happily, leaning into Nick. 

"Hey." He mumbles, and feels Nick's lips press into his hair. 

"Hey."

"You wanna know about the best sex I've ever had?"

Louis looks up and Nick's trying hard to not smile, since neither one of them also never want to admit that they can get really sappy really easily. But Louis can see in Nick's eyes that the unspoken answer is still understood, that Nick seems warm and content to receive, from Louis' gaze, the silent " _you_ " that Louis will probably never be able to say out loud.

"Describe it to me." Nick replies, nonetheless, and Louis smirks.

"It was with Hannah. Wild bird, that was. I'm telling you, Nicholas, nothing really compares to a good, solid fanny, y'know?"

Nick squawks and Louis breaks down laughing, dodging his half-hearted swats easily before snatching Puppy's leash and jogging off down the walking path. 

"Catch me if you can, old man!"

 

\------

 

Now that the issue's been cleared, it gets _really_ hard to not think about it. Louis doesn't know when Nick wants to do this but after they get home from the walk, Nick strips him down and manhandles him into the bed, jacking Louis off until he comes, all the while whispering in his ear about how good it's going to feel when Louis fills Nick up with his come. 

Which--okay. Louis had _no_ idea they were planning to do this sans condom, but like--he's absolutely not protesting. It definitely makes him come a lot faster than usual, though, and Nick bites playfully at Louis' shoulder until Louis flips them around and swallows Nick down in one go. 

 

\------

 

It's honestly all Louis can think about now and it's getting to be a problem. He'll be at rehearsal or at a meeting or something and his mind will wander and suddenly all he can think about is Nick spread out on a bed, moaning and red-cheeked and sweaty, whining as Louis' fingers pump in and out of him. Louis gulps and looks down at his hand. He knows it's not the largest--like, most girls' hands are his size--but he hopes it's enough for Nick. He doesn't remember much about fingering the guys he's fucked, mostly because he'd always been super drunk at the time, but he's pretty sure most of them opened themselves up for him--even Harry. Well, with Harry, it was mostly for the show, since Louis had just thought it was super hot to watch, but. Yeah. 

He frowns at his fingers, flexing them a bit.

"You okay?" Zayn says, and Louis looks up, surprised.

"Huh?" He replies, then blinks at Zayn's amused expression, looking around at the similar faces of his bandmates. "Oh, I'm--I'm good. Sorry. Weird stuff. Like--tattoos. Or something. Yeah. What were we talking about?"

 

\------

 

"Nick." Louis says, watching from the bed as Nick undresses himself. Nick's just come back from some party or dinner or combination of the two and he's in a wonderfully tight button down, his hair meticulously styled up into a solid quiff. 

Nick looks over, amused, watches as Louis traces his fingers lightly through his happy trail. Louis' dressed specifically to Nick's tastes, because he knows what Nick likes to come home to, knows what gets Nick going and what makes Nick want to jump onto Louis in bed, makes him want to ravish Louis and absolutely _ruin_ him. So Louis is in nothing but a pair of soft, faded joggers, shirtless, hair just washed, smirking up at Nick.

"Louis." Nick replies, and he's got his shirt fully unbuttoned but not totally off yet, though his trousers are gone. He's just standing there in a half-on shirt and briefs and _fuck_ if it isn't the hottest thing that Louis' ever seen.

" _God_ ," Louis says, and he's sure he looks ruined already. His lips feel sore from biting them, he knows his cheeks are flushed, and he's been pinching his nipples every minute or so to keep them perky and rosy and just this side of sore. "God, Nick, _please_ , I just want--I want to fuck you, I've been thinking about it for _days_ \--"

"Shit, Louis." Nick says, and stumbles over to the bed, crawling over Louis and straddling him. "You're serious? You want to do this?"

"Are you _fucking_ kidding me?" Louis answers, reaching forward to grip Nick's hips and press him down to Louis' obvious erection. Louis bucks his hips up, pressing his cock into the cleft of Nick's arse. "Does it _feel_ like I'm not serious?"

Nick grins--no, positively _beams_ \--and sits down more onto Louis' hips, swiveling his hips so he's grinding down on them. 

"You want to do it like this? Want me to ride you?" He asks, and Louis' breath hitches as he squeezes his eyes shut tight, willing himself to not come just from the thought of that. Fuck. 

He shakes his head until Nick slows his movements down, then reaches up to play with Nick's chest hair. "I want you on your knees," he says, without any shame, and Nick's eyes widen but he nods obediently, rolling off of Louis so he's on his back. 

 

"C'mere." He says, though they're right next to each other, and Louis sighs happily as he turns over so he's lying on top of Nick, their cocks pressed together. 

"We don't have to do this, y'know." Nick says, as their hips buck forward together. He groans, and Louis leans down and bites his neck, hard. 

"What part of me saying that I _want_ this don't you understand?" He mumbles, and then moves his hands down so he's pushing the shirt off of Nick's shoulders. It ends up on the bed or on the floor or somewhere else Louis couldn't really care about, because all his attention is focused on Nick and how he's reaching over for the lube in their bedside table. 

"Get naked." Nick says, and Louis huffs. 

" _You_ get naked," he grumbles, but obeys Nick nonetheless, moving down the bed.

" _You_ get _me_ naked." Nick continues, smirking. "Please?" He adds, and Louis rolls his eyes as he rolls Nick's pants off, careful to not touch any part of Nick's cock, just to be a tease. 

Nick notices, and he sighs. "Such a brat." He says, then hands the lube over to Louis. "Go on. Get on with it."

Louis lets out a small, surprised noise and then looks down to where his hand is wrapped around the bottle. Shit. How is he going to make this work?

"What's the matter?" Nick asks breathily, and Louis looks up to see him lazily stroking himself--of _course_ that's what he'd be doing, the twat.

"I just--" Louis starts, and Nick must hear something in his tone, because he immediately sits up, concerned. Louis hold his hand out and reaches for Nick's hand as well, lining their palms up and making the size difference even more obvious--Nick has got like a whole knuckle's worth more of finger per digit. Louis sighs disappointedly. "How is this going to work?"

Nick looks confused, then surprised, then amused, and then thoroughly fond. " _Louis_ ," he whispers, then pulls Louis close, kissing him deep, thoroughly, intensely. Louis realizes belatedly that it's the first time they've kissed all night and, well--that just won't do. So he pulls Nick into his lap--which is something new, definitely--and tilts his head up, making Nick fold himself in half just to kiss Louis. 

"Gonna make me fuck up my shoulders, you twat." Nick mumbles into Louis' mouth, nipping at his lip in revenge. Louis smiles. Nick reaches in between them and feels around till he finds the lube again. " _Please_ , Louis." He insists, and Louis hesitates once again.

"What if--like, you finger yourself all the time, Nick. You'll be able to reach further than me, what's the point of me doing this?"

Nick raises an eyebrow. "Do you not want to?"

Louis shakes his head. "No, of _course_ I want to, I just--"

"Then _do_ it." Nick demands, grinding down into Louis' lap for good measure. Louis whines--both because of the feeling and because he knows he can't win this argument--and slicks his fingers up, rubbing them together to get the lube warm. He reaches down and around Nick's arse, tracing his entrance. 

"You should know-- _fuck_ ," Nick hisses, as Louis wiggles the tip of his index finger into Nick. "You should know better than anyone how much better it is to have someone else's fingers inside you." Nick finishes, moaning now as Louis presses his whole finger into him. 

"You're so _tight_ ," Louis mutters, a bit amazed, and Nick lets out a stuttered laugh. 

"I haven't--haven't had much up there in a while," he breathes out, as Louis slides his finger in and out until Nick's loose enough for a second. 

"Do it." Nick encourages, and Louis slips his middle finger in too, making Nick whine and grind down onto Louis' hand.

It takes Louis a second to realize that Nick is _riding his fingers_ , but as soon as he's aware of it, he's moaning along as well, leaning forward and biting at Nick's nipple until Nick is crying out for more. 

Louis cups his hand and adds a third finger, watching as Nick gasps, bouncing up and down in Louis' lap. Louis has never seen Nick like this before, just falling apart in front of him, and it's _so_ incredibly hot. Louis can't wait to fuck him. 

Nick seizes up, suddenly, shuddering right after, and as he stills, Louis shifts his fingers and realizes that Nick's maneuvered him so that he's pressing right against Nick's prostate. It's a bit of a relief, since Louis had been worried that he might not have even been able to reach it, to be honest. He twists his wrist and Nick keens, his back arching and hips bucking. He looks absolutely gorgeous, his skin tacky with sweat, his cheeks pink, everything Louis had imagined he would look like and more. Louis presses a series of soft kisses to his neck. 

"You ready?" He asks, at the same time that Nick lets out a long breath and says, "I'm ready."

Louis laughs into Nick's collarbone and then slowly pulls his fingers out, making Nick whine and shift uncomfortably at the loss. Nick slides off Louis' lap and and grabs his face, pulling him into a hungry, rough kiss, fucking Louis' mouth with his own tongue until Louis cups his face and makes the kiss slower, more intimate. Nick feels like he's shaking, vibrating, even, as he rolls over onto his hands and knees, and Louis kisses along every knob of his spine from top to bottom, biting into Nick's bum until Nick visibly relaxes.  

 

"Get your mouth off my arse and fuck me already, Tomlinson," he quips, and even though his voice still quivers a bit, Louis can tell he's ready now. He'd almost forgotten to think about how Nick must have been feeling, because he knows that this is probably only the third time ever that Nick's bottomed, the first time with Louis, his first serious boyfriend in seemingly forever, and Louis feels overwhelmingly guilty as he soothes Nick down, rubbing up and down his sides until Nick spreads his legs, arching his back so his arse is sticking out. 

"Lou..." Nick whispers, and Louis reaches down, spreading Nick's cheeks till he can see the dark pink of Nick's arsehole, shiny with lube, looking slightly puffy but _so_ enticing. Louis gulps and lets out a shaky breath, gripping his own cock and only now realizing how painfully hard he's been. He brings it up and slides the head of it across Nick's entrance, making them both moan, and then grips Nick's bum tight. 

"It's gonna be great, yeah?" He says, though he's not exactly sure if he's trying to comfort Nick or himself. 

"Gonna be perfect." Nick says, so quietly that Louis almost doesn't hear it. 

 

Louis takes a deep breath and presses his cock to Nick's arsehole, watching reverently as it resists slightly before allowing Louis in, swallowing the head of his cock easily. Louis moans loudly and Nick shudders underneath him, shifting so his arse pushes back a bit onto Louis' cock. Louis pushes in further, amazed at how smoothly his dick slides into Nick, almost no resistance at all till Louis is fully inside, completely still, waiting for Nick's reaction. 

Nick is quiet for a moment before sighing and grinding his bum back onto Louis, making Louis gasp and buck forward unintentionally. Nick yelps but doesn't complain, rather pushes back, encouraging. 

Louis is _so_ glad that Nick isn't trying to make conversation like they do sometimes when they shag, because he doesn't know if he can even form complete or even coherent sentences at the moment. He breathes out harshly as he slides out of Nick and then back in again, increasing his speed incrementally until he's properly _slamming_ into Nick, actually _fucking_ him, the two of them moaning so loudly that Louis can barely tell who's making what noise. His voice is going to be screwed tomorrow, but he couldn't give a shit. 

He can feel Nick tremble and looks down and sees his arms shake trying to hold himself up, so he reaches for a pillow and slides it directly underneath Nick's hips, slowing his pace down slightly and pressing Nick's hips down until Nick is lying down on the bed, cock sandwiched between the pillow and his own stomach. Nick whines and Louis crawls closer, his legs framing Nick's so that he's practically sitting on the back of Nick's thighs as he fucks down into Nick. The angle is _amazing_ , and Nick almost _yells_ as Louis fucks into him intensely, nailing his prostate with each thrust, making Nick fall apart underneath him. 

Louis is so, _so_ close--he has been since he first entered Nick, to be honest--but he wants Nick to come first, so he reaches down and wedges his fingers in between Nick's cock and his abdomen, sliding his fingers up till he's rubbing at the head of Nick's cock. It's wet and sticky and _perfect_ and Nick lets out a relieved sob as he comes, thick and hot and all over Louis' fingers and the pillow. 

 

"Fuck." Louis spits, almost climbing over Nick till he's practically laying on top of him, his mouth pressed in between Nick's shoulder blades. His hips keep moving, not really fucking as much as grinding in and out of Nick now. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ," he cries, and then comes, pushing himself as deep as he can into Nick. He can feel his dick pulsing against the tight walls of Nick's arse and it gets so much more wet so quickly as his come slicks everything up. 

" _God_ ," Nick mumbles, and Louis grunts in agreement as he comes down from his orgasm, breathing heavily as he slowly slides out of Nick. He leans back and watches as a bit of his come drips out of Nick's bum, groaning at the sight. 

He rolls over so he's next to Nick and then pulls Nick on top of him, sliding their mouths together and tangling his fingers in Nick's hair. They kiss like that for what seems like hours--although it's probably just more like fifteen minutes--until Nick finally pulls away, looking down at Louis with a smile on his face. 

"Pretty brill, wasn't it?" He asks, and Louis grins back up at him.

"Fuckin' _ace_." He agrees, and Nick laughs, bringing a hand up to trace over Louis' cheek.

"That pillow is completely ruined." Nick comments, and Louis rolls his eyes. 

"I'll buy you a hundred more. I'll fill this whole damn flat with pillows, Nicholas, as long as we get to do this again. And again. And a couple more times after that."

"I forgot how rich and famous and influential my international popstar boyfriend is." Nick replies, and Louis smirks. "And we'll have to see. I don't know how well I'll be able to walk tomorrow."

Louis grins mischievously and Nick frowns at him. "No."

"You don't even know what I was going to say!" Louis protests, and Nick shakes his head.

"It's still no."

"I was just going to say that we should get lunch with Harry tomorrow. See if he guesses that we did it."

Nick rolls his eyes. "What made you think I would ever agree to that?"

"It'd be _funny_!" Louis argues, then pouts. "I just thought--" he starts, but Nick kisses Louis right then, probably in an attempt to shut him up. 

It works.

 

\------

 

**Author's Note:**

> woowwwweeeeeee
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/slashter_fic) and [tumblr](http://slashter.tumblr.com)!!!!


End file.
